Seduction
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: Kurt is rather hard to seduce. Blaine finds this frustrating.
1. Let The Games Begin

**Hey everyone! Yes I know I have so many unfinished FanFics, but I keep getting all these ideas!**

**Heh heh, I really should be working on a German project that's due on Monday, 'cause I haven't even started it...**

**Oh well! FanFictions are way more fun, anyway!**

**Title: Seduction**

**Summary: Kurt is rather hard to seduce. Blaine finds this very frustrating.**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: None, really.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? **sighs** Fine...I don't own Glee. **depressed****

-.-

"Blaine, stop." Kurt swatted at Blaine's hands, which were currently rubbing his shoulders. Kurt giggled when Blaine kissed his neck. "I mean it. We both have very important math tests tomorrow that we really need to pass." Blaine cursed to himself. Why did he take AP Calculus?

"Come on..." Blaine said in his best seductive voice.

"Blaine, no." Kurt sing-songed. "It's already..." Kurt looked at his iHome. "8:38, and you barely understand anything. You need to know this. So sit your ass down, and study." He grinned.

Blaine sighed, defeated, and sat down on Kurt's bed, grabbing the text book. After about thirty seconds, however, he found his eyes wandering back to Kurt, who sat at his desk, staring down into his math notes, memorizing theories.

He let his eyes wander on his hair, which was slightly disheveled but looked ohsosexy in the lamp light, and travel down to his perfect jawline, his neck, his square shoulders, his slightly muscular arms that rippled when he reached to grab something or went to write out a problem, his sides, his hips, his-

No! Bad Blaine! Bad! Those are UNDAPPER THOUGHTS!

He tore his eyes away, but pouted to himself. Why - and quite frankly, how - did Kurt find it so easy to be sexy? After the whole talk with his Dad, he's been able to get Blaine to do anything. Why can't I do that? He thought angrily.

He got up and tried again, spinning Kurt around in his swivel chair and capturing his lips, but Kurt only pulled away and scolded him. Blaine crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "I don't get it! It's not fair!" He said, annoyed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. God, even that looks sexy. "What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, deeply confused.

Blaine sighed. "You can practically make me do anything you want, just because of your attitude and your sexiness. I can never do the same and it's bugging the hell out of me."

Kurt giggled. "I guess it's a gift, then. You're sexy, Blaine." Kurt said reassuringly. "But you're right, I suppose." He smirked. "It takes a hell of a lot more to seduce me than you think." He winked.

Blaine scowled. "There must be some way to prevent you from seducing me, or to seduce you." Kurt snorted.

"Neither, of which, is possible. I can tell you that right now." Kurt smirked as he said this.

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Oh yeah?" He said, and Kurt took this as a challenge. He stood up, dropping his pencil, and stood very close to Blaine. His lips were thisfreakingclose, and Blaine gasped lightly.

"Yeah." Kurt said, smirking. He ducked his head to kiss Blaine's collar bone, and sunk his teeth into the soft skin there, making Blaine shiver. Damn it. Blaine thought. Kurt giggled.

"Aww, don't swear. Be a good boy." Crap. Had he sworn out loud? Kurt and his sexiness...

Kurt trailed kisses up Blaine's neck and to his ear, and bit his earlobe. Blaine gave out the tiniest whimper as Kurt backed him into a wall. He arched his neck, giving Kurt more room, but it stopped all at once. Blaine let out a strangled cry. Kurt giggled in triumph.

"Ha. Told ya." He said, a smug smile on his face. Blaine growled. "Shutup, Kurt. I could seduce you anytime if I wanted to." Kurt snorted again.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

Blaine smirked. "Yes. I bet that I can seduce you and prevent you from seducing me in two weeks flat." Kurt's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and he crossed his arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Blaine?" Blaine nodded. Kurt chuckled. "Suit yourself." He said. "But when I win, I get to choose your outfits over the weekends for three weeks." He smiled evilly.

Blaine hated shopping, fashion, or quite frankly - anything that Kurt wears.

Not on Kurt, no. Kurt could wear a freaking hula skirt and coconut bra and still look sexy. Wait! Bad thoughts! The point is, Blaine would have to wear anything Kurt told him to.

Blaine was slightly worried, but agreed. "And when I win, you have to come to school without styling your hair for a week." Kurt's eyes widened in horror at the thought, but mentally smacked himself in the face and told himself that he would him, no doubt. Kurt batted his eyelashes flirtatiously and looked up from under them just slightly - the face that he knew drove Blaine crazy - before reaching his hand out. Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he saw that face, but he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Deal." Kurt said confidently.

"Deal." Blaine confirmed.

Oh, this is gonna be good...Kurt thought.

-.-

**Tada! **

**Yeah, it sounded way better in my head...but I just HAD to do something like this because I really think that Kurt would be the one to constantly tease Blaine, and I've read so many FanFictions where that's the case, so when this idea popped into my head, I couldn't turn it down.**

**Hey! I've got an idea. Why don't you click that button over there. Yeah, the one that says review. That one. Then type something. It's not hard, and it would be totally awesome of you! xD**


	2. Just Getting Started

**Here it is!**

**OK, this is really random, but I just saw the 'To Sir With Love' performance, like, two seconds ago, and I cried.**

**Oh how I love Kurt :) And his little hat!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Still don't own Glee, Goddammit!**

-.-

When Blaine walked into class the next day, he passed the test. He was suddenly grateful of the bet because otherwise Kurt wouldn't have left, and he would've been distracted so badly, that if Dalton caught on fire right then and there he wouldn't have noticed.

Kurt passed it, too, he guessed - how could he not have? He's a straight A student that refuses to be distracted.

Blaine smirked to himself. _But not for long_. He was sure that by the end of these two weeks, Kurt would be putty in his hands.

At least until he saw Kurt at lunch.

Blaine was in the middle of eating a chicken wrap that he had bought only minutes before when Kurt strutted - no, when Kurt freaking _flounced_ into the cafeteria.

Blaine started choking on his food as he watched Kurt. Kurt wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary - school policy, and all - but he was practically dancing as he walked over to their table, swinging his hips so lustfully, so-

No! Do not go there! Think of the bet! Think of the bet!

He cleared his throat. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine swallowed. Kurt had already grabbed a salad and began to eat. Blaine paid extra attention to how slowly he chewed; how he moaned in satisfaction; how he licked his lips and it looked so incredibly-

_Oh dear lord, no._

Blaine panicked when Kurt pulled a lollipop out of his pocket. Kurt saw him eyeing it, and knew exactly why, but used his acting skills to his advantage, and acted like he thought it was for something completely different. "Y'know, Blaine. I may be on a strict diet, but I can have sugar sometimes." He unwrapped it, and made sure that he did it slowly.

He popped the lollipop in his mouth and twirled it, moaning with pleasure, knowing that he was torturing Blaine. He pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a pop, only to place it back in, but not as far. He tongued it lightly, swirling his tongue over the top, and scraped his teeth over the top of it, taking his torturing to the extreme.

"Are you OK, Blaine?" He asked innocently, batting his eyelashes. Blaine had currently been in a trance, but snapped out of it quickly. _Damn that boy and his talented tongue!_ Blaine thought harshly.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I just..." He trailed off, eyes returning to Kurt's lips as they closed around the lollipop once more. Oh God and that look of raw lust on Kurt's face made Blaine begin to wonder what it would he like if those lips were wrapped around him.

"Need to use the bathroom." He forced, trying to cover the now very obvious tent forming on his lap.

When he reached the bathroom he slammed his head against the wall.

Several times.

Kurt smiled in triumph. He was gonna win this faster than you could say Marc Jacobs. He threw the lollipop out with disgust and smirked to himself.

_Oh, yes. This is going exactly as planned._

-.-

**Ha-ha!**

**OK, Kurt's gonna do a seductive dance with the girls from ND in the next chapter. Any suggestions? I was thinking 'Evacuate the Dance Floor' but I'm not sure if that's sexy enough...**

**Ha-ha, didn't even realize that little reference to my other story there xD**

**Anyway, review your ideas!**


	3. Buttons and McKinley Girls

**Ohmigaga, you are all so sweet! I love all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

**THANK YOU. **crazy fangirl spazzing attack****

**Ha-ha. So anyway, yes, the McKinley girls are back in this chapter! Woo!**

**And poor Blaine has to deal with Kurt singing...**

****drum roll****

**You guessed it! 'Loosen Up My Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls.**

**I hadn't heard the song before D. H. Knightly recommended it, so a HUGE thank you to you! I listened to it and I thought it was perfect!**

**All of the other suggestions were amazing, but I think this one really did fit the most**.

So anyway, here it is!

_Italics - Kurt singing._

**Bold - Girls singing.**

_**Italics and bold - Girls and Kurt.**_

-.-

Kurt laid back on his bed after school that day, constructing plans while looking through the latest issue of 'Vogue,' and any other magazines that were lying around.

He was just flipping through the pages of one of them (for the billionth time) when an article about the lead singer of the Pussycat Dolls talking about some of their more kinky songs and what had inspired them, and a particular song caught his eye.

A lightbulb went off in Kurt's head, and he smirked evilly before picking up his phone and texting Mercedes as fast as it was humanly possible.

Blaine, prepare to be reduced to a stuttering, very turned on puddle.

-.-

Blaine was walking through the halls of Dalton to Warbler's practice when Kurt ran up to him.

"Hey, Kurt." He said, smirking and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Blaine? That's your attempt to seduce me? Might as well just forfeit right now..." He said playfully, and Blaine scoffed.

"Oh, no. I'm still working on that."

Kurt laughed lightly and pulled away from Blaine and stepping in front of him, walking backwards as he spoke. "Anyway, that's not what I came over to talk to you about. I wanted to tell you that the New Directions ladies and I are going to be performing at six o' clock tonight. Everybody's gonna be there - at Dalton, that is." Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt continued. "We'll be performing in the auditorium, will you please come?" Kurt clasped his hands, sticking his lower lip out in a pout, and Blaine chuckled.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Kurt laughed. "Of course I'll come, babe."

Kurt smirked to himself.

_Perfect._

-.-

At 5:45, Kurt and the girls were all getting ready backstage. Kurt walked up to Santana and Quinn. "A little help?" He asked, laughing, and they caught on. He wanted to look drop dead sexy.

Santana walked over, an evil smile on her face, and quickly reached up to tousle Kurt's hair. She flinched, thinking that Kurt might just kill her, but instead he stayed still. She looked at him in shock. "You really want to win, don't you?" She asked.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Whatever it takes, honey." Santana smiled and began ruffling his hair, tousling it to the point of extreme sexiness.

Quinn walked over and looked him up and down. He wore tight, black leather pants, a white button up shirt and a tight, black leather vest to match the pants.

She undid the buttons on his leather vest to take a look at the white shirt he was wearing underneath, and undid the top few buttons of that before tightly buttoning the vest up to his collar bone, covering where the white shirt was undone.

He looked at her, confused. "And the point of that being...?" She laughed. "You'll see...wait, you won't mind if your clothes get ripped, will you?" Kurt shook his head. He would not be caught in public wearing something like this, anyway, and the outfit wasn't even designer. She smiled and started whispering to Santana and Brittany, who both nodded, smirking.

Santana walked over again. "Hey, uh, we're changing around some of the choreography...but only for us. Just, don't stop dancing, no matter what we do, kay?" She winked.

Kurt had a feeling that he should be scared, but he fought it.

He knew that this had to work. The girls would have all of the straight boys by their throats. Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Tina wore very short skirt with thin tassels, and silver bras under their leather jackets, each a different color. Brittany wore green, Santana wore red, Quinn wore blue, and Tina wore purple. They all wore what Kurt liked to call 'hooker boots.' They were leather boots that reached all the way up to their thighs. Rachel and Mercedes took on more of a hooker look than the pole-dancer look that the rest seemed to pull off. They wore tight leather pants, as Kurt was, black heels, and leather shirts that showed off their curves and, quite frankly, reminded Kurt vaguely of the outfits they wore during 'Livin' On A Prayer/Start Me Up.'

As for the gay guys in the crowd - let's just say that Kurt would be quite the distraction from anything.

Kurt wrung his hands nervously, and Rachel walked up to comfort him, which, of course, didn't help, because really the only thing she talked about was how many solos she had gotten in her life, and how they are not that hard. Kurt rolled his eyes. He loved Rachel, but she could be very annoying.

Mercedes walked up after Rachel had walked away, and smiled at him. "Kurt, don't worry, you look crazy sexy in that outfit." She winked. "Just follow the steps we taught you and don't pay attention to us." He nodded, taking a breath.

When it was time for them to take their places, Kurt felt the strangest rush of adrenaline and confidence pump through him. He took his pose.

And the music started.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

Blaine's jaw dropped so quickly that Wes was afraid that he might've dislocated it.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

All of the girls seductively ran their hands over their bodies as Kurt ran his left hand up his thigh and slowly rotated his hips, holding the microphone with his right hand as he sung.

Kurt was suddenly grateful for his ability to sing very high.

_Typical and hardly_

_The type I fall for_

_I like it when the physical_

_Don't leave me askin' for more_

Kurt moved his hips to the rhythm as he was practically ground up against by the other girls.

_I'm a sexy mama_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna_

_What I wanna do is bring this on ya_

_Back up all the things that I told ya_

Kurt rolled his shoulders as he sunk to the floor, again running his hand over himself when he rose back up. The girls loved that move when they sang 'Give Up The Funk' and he decided to revive it. He smirked when he saw Blaine's face.

_You've been sayin'_

_All the right things all night long_

_But I can't seem to get you over here_

_To help take this off_

Santana and Quinn walked up to him then, each taking a side of his vest, and ripped it off, popping the buttons everywhere. It took all of Kurt's self-control not to burst into a fit of giggles when he realized what they were doing.

_Baby can't you see_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me_

_And the heat comin' from this beat?_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

As he sang this, they all walked up to the end of the stage and jumped down, stroking the floor before jumping up and spreading their legs.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

Blaine almost moaned when Kurt pretty much vibrated his hips, shaking them as he looked from right to left.

Kurt tried to keep a straight face, and failed. He and the girls had taken old dance moves from pretty much any sexually related performance they had done. That one? That was from 'Push It.'

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

Kurt batted his eyelashes and shook his head flirtatiously as he said the next few lines.

_You say you're a big boy_

_But I can't agree_

_'Cuz the love you said you had_

_Ain't been put on me_

_I wonder if I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder if my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?_

_Take a chance to recognize_

_That this could be yours_

_I can see just like most guys_

_That your game don't please_

He ran his hands over himself once more, and then realized with a start that he was alone on stage. He ignored it, and before he knew it, water was splashed on him, and his half-buttoned, white shirt was clinging to him.

_Baby can't you see_

_How these clothes are fittin' on me_

_And the heat comin' from this beat?_

_I'm about to blow, I don't think you know_

All of the girls fell from the ceiling, holding on to ropes, Kurt smiled at them.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

Tina walked over and grabbed the collar of Kurt's shirt, running her hand down through the middle and ripping the fabric, sending the buttons everywhere. His shirt still clung, but was now parted in the middle, showing of his surprisingly muscled, toned chest, and flat stomach.

_Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe_

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

_Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe?_

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

_Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe_

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

_Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe?_

**(Loosen up my buttons babe)**

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

Blaine was slouched in his seat, his brain now mush and he felt like a puddle. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**But you keep frontin'**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**_

_**But I ain't seen nuttin'**_

Strobe lights started going off, and Kurt and the girls jerked their hips back and forth.

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**But you keep frontin'**_

_**Sayin' what you gon' do to me**_

_**But I ain't seen nuttin'**_

They all sashayed off the stage, finding boys to flirt with and dance up against, and Kurt went up to Blaine, kneeling on his lap and pressing their chests together.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe_

_But you keep frontin'_

_Sayin' what you gon' do to me_

_But I ain't seen nuttin'_

Blaine forgot how to breath, and Kurt tried and failed to hold back a laugh, but it came out almost evilly, which only sounded sexy to Blaine. Kurt teasingly scrambled off of his lap, and ran backstage with the rest of the girls.

They all squealed and hugged him, laughing.

When Kurt pulled away, he looked at them all and laughed. "Have I ever told you girls how much I love you?" They all laughed, and Santana winked. "No problem, Porcelain. If you ever need help with being sexy, you know who to call." He smirked.

_There is no way I can lose this._

-.-

Blaine was one of the last people to leave the auditorium, just out of sheer shock. He swallowed and slowly stood up, slightly wobbly.

When he got to his dorm, he walked to the bathroom and took the coldest shower of his life before collapsing on his bed.

_That Kurt Hummel is going to be the death of me._

-.-

**Bwahaha! Kurt is such a tease, is he not? xD**

**Review?**


	4. Payback

Wow. Just, wow. I seriously was NOT expecting that many favorites and story alerts! Seriously, I don't look at my e-mail for one day and when I get back, it filled up to almost 200 messages more than what it already was! Oh, my God! I was so happy, I swear, you guys are the best:)

OK, so, here's another chapter with a suggestive/seductive song! Woo!

Sorry, I couldn't help myself! I figured that Blaine should give Kurt a taste of his own medicine, bwahaha!

So, another HUGE thank you to LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc for the song idea!

Sorry, boys and girls, but get this: I don't own Glee! Shocker! **sarcasm**

Anyway...

_Italics - Kurt singing._

**Bold - Blaine singing.**

Underlined - Warblers singing.

_**Italics and Bold - Kurt and Blaine singing.**_

_**Italics, Bold and Underlined - Everyone.**_

Etc.

You get the picture xD

-.-

As Blaine went to sleep that night, he thought very hard about what he could possibly do to seduce Kurt. He knew that if he didn't do something to Kurt, and do it soon, then he was going to fail miserably, and that meant giving Kurt the upper hand.

_Right, well. We can't have that, can we?_

And if there was one thing that could seduce Kurt, Blaine knew exactly what it was. Who other than his idol?

Blaine smirked as he texted all of the Warblers (not Kurt, obviously) the plan.

That night, Blaine slept easily.

-.-

Kurt went through the next day smirking. He couldn't help himself. He knew he was going to win the bet (snap fingers here) like that. He had most of his easier classes today, so the day flew by fast.

He wasn't expecting anything.

He walked to Warblers practice with that same smirk on his face - just out of confidence. He stepped into the choir room, and noticed immediately that the lights were dimmed, and that there was no one to be seen.

Then, out of nowhere, the Warblers were everywhere. And Kurt's jaw dropped when he heard what they were doing.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Hup!**

They always sang A Cappella, but you could barely tell. Kurt could only widen his eyes as Blaine approached him.

**I wanna kiss you**

**But if I do then I might miss you, babe**

**It's complicated and stupid**

**Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid**

**Guess he wants to play, wants to play**

**A love game, a love game**

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's chest, but Kurt was frozen in place, his eyes wide as he stared, holding his Gucci bag on his shoulder.

**Hold me and love me**

**Just wanna touch you for a minute**

**Maybe three seconds is enough**

**For my heart to quit it**

Blaine tapped Kurt's chin playfully.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Don't think too much just bust that stick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

Kurt gasped in shock when Blaine actually started to grind up against him. Kurt, realizing what was going on, blinked and turned, smirking as he dropped his bag and strutted to the other side of the room.

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**

**Do you want love or you want fame?**

**Are you in the game? **

**Doin' the love game**

Blaine followed Kurt, and crossed the room as well. They were both vaguely reminded of the flirtatious chasing they were doing in 'Baby, It's Cold Outside.'

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**

**Do you want love or you want fame?**

**Are you in the game? **

**Doin' the love game**

Kurt smirked, and knowing that he would catch Blaine off guard, cut Blaine off and started to sing himself.

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest; I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

Blaine's eyes widened, but he fought back, pinning Kurt against the wall and singing again. The other Warblers did some creative breakdancing behind him, creating an amazing atmosphere for the song as laser lights went off across the room.

**Hold me and love me**

**Just want touch you for a minute**

**Maybe three seconds is enough**

**For my heart to quit it**

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

It was now a battle, they both knew, Kurt spun his way away from the wall, leaning slightly back on the desk suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

_**Let's play a love game, play a love game**_

_**Do you want love or you want fame?**_

_**Are you in the game? **_

_**Doin' the love game**_

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and spun him, so that he was now lying down on the desk and Kurt was on top of him.

Let's play a love game, play a love game

Do you want love or you want fame?

Are you in the game? Doin' the love game

Kurt pushed himself off, and when Blaine stood up, Kurt circled him, as if he was prey, and it was so,_ so_ sexy.

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game_

_And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game_

Blaine's eyes widened at Kurt's ability to hit that note, but he pushed away the thought when he began to think of just how high Kurt could scream, and how Blaine could possibly make him emit it...

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**

**Do you want love or you want fame?**

**Are you in the game? Doin' the love game**

Kurt was now pushing Blaine back with one hand, smirking, and was swinging his hips. Blaine only smirked back and stepped sideways, and Kurt looked at him, his smirk never faltering.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

Kurt ran then. Not in fear, but in lust. He grabbed his bag and ran out

into the hallway. Blaine and the Warblers eagerly followed, never

stopping the song, and Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine with the

most seductive look on his face that Blaine had ever seen as they

finished the song.

**Let's play a love game, play a love game**

**Do you want love or you want fame?**

**Are you in the game?**

(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)

**Doin' the love game**

(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

(Don't think too much just bust that stick)

_Doin' the love game_

(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)

Kurt laughed and ran to his room, and was quickly followed by Blaine. The Warblers, who stayed behind, all laughed as well. Wes and David fist-bumped.

"Blaine so owes us..." Wes said with a smile.

"Oh, he owes us big time." David confirmed, laughing.

-.-

In Blaine's dorm, Kurt quickly burst through the door, but was quickly caught by Blaine, who wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind.

Kurt shrieked in surprise, but giggled, and felt himself being thrown onto his couch. He squirmed into a sitting position, and Blaine climbed onto the couch, capturing Kurt's lips.

He ran his tongue over Kurt's full bottom lip, and Kurt parted his lips eagerly, allowing Blaine to slide his tongue inside, and soon enough they were fighting for dominance. Kurt moaned as Blaine slid his hands under Kurt's shirt, but quickly shot his eyes open, understanding what was going on. He smirked into the kiss.

_Oh, no you don't!_ Kurt thought, and put both of his hands on Blaine's chest. He pushed Blaine backwards, so that Kurt was now lying on top of him, and kissed him with more passion and heat than Blaine ever thought was possible.

Kurt pulled away, and started kissing his way down Blaine's neck, biting and sucking at Blaine's collarbone where there was sure to be a hickey the next day, only to lick a line back up to his ear. Blaine gasped as Kurt began nibbling lightly on his earlobe.

Kurt smiled at this, and moved his leg in between Blaine's legs, and actually began pressing up against Blaine's crotch. Blaine moaned, and Kurt entangled his hands in Blaine's hair, knowing that he had gained control, and connected their lips once more.

"_Kurt._..." Blaine said, and Kurt chuckled, pressing up even harder against Blaine, causing him to gasp.

Then, Kurt was gone. Blaine looked over to see a smirking Kurt, who had moved his eyes to Blaine's lap, and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Blaine stared at him with confusion.

Kurt cleared his throat, trying to hold back his laughter. "You see? It's hard to seduce me, isn't it?" He winked, and turned to walk out the door.

"This isn't over!" Blaine called over his shoulder, and Kurt snorted.

"Mmhmm, sure!" Kurt laughed. "Oh, and by the way..." Kurt's eyes dropped down to Blaine's lap again as he held the door open. "You might want to take a cold shower or something to take care of your little...problem." He giggled, and Blaine looked down, seeing a very obvious bulge there. He blushed furiously.

As Kurt left the room, Blaine let out a grunt of frustration, and sighed as he looked down again. He never thought that pants could feel this tight.

-.-

As Kurt walked into his dorm, he sighed, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

He laughed himself to sleep as Blaine desperately tried to come up with another plan.

-.-

**Ha-ha, poor Blaine just can't win, can he?**

**Next chapter will be up soon! Please please **_**please**_** review!**


	5. Gymnastics and Unitards

**Chapter 5 up! I'm sick. Again. And I'm bored, so here ya go!**

**BTW, Kurt's outfit is inspired by the black outfit he wore during the 'Single Ladies' dance.**

**Bwahaha….**

-.-

The next day, Blaine desperately tried to come up with a plan. It was Saturday; the fifth day of their bet, and Blaine had made no progress. What. So. Ever.

Instead of spending the day with Kurt, like he usually did, he pretty much sat on his bed and pouted the whole day, staring up at the ceiling. When it was around 2:30, Blaine got a text from Kurt.

**Hey, wondering if you wanted to come to my hip-hop class? I'll be sad if you won't :(…. xK**

Blaine laughed as he scrolled down and saw that Kurt had sent a picture of himself pouting. Oh God, the pout. Kurt always looked so innocent and sexy when he pouted, and he could trick Blaine into doing anything. So, sighing, he texted Kurt back.

**Sure. Meet you in your room in ten ;) xB**

**Can't wait ;) xK**

Blaine got up and walked to the mirror, gelling his hair back quickly. He threw on a black T-shirt and a blue pullover, along with dark wash skinny jeans. He made his way to Kurt's room and knocked on the door. When it opened, his legs nearly collapsed under him.

Kurt was wearing a freaking _unitard, _with a sparkly black, thin jacket over it, and a black tie. He wore sparkly gloves to match his jacket, and good Lord the outfit was _tight_. Blaine didn't even know he was staring until Kurt giggled and waved a hand in front of his face. "_Blaine_…." Kurt sing-songed. "Earth to Blaine."

"Huh, what?" Blaine said, shaking his head a little, and Kurt giggled again.

"You were staring at me…." Kurt said with a knowing smirk on his face. "Um….is my outfit too distracting?" He asked, leaning forward and cocking an eyebrow. Blaine swallowed.

"No, it's fine…" Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Alright, suit yourself." Kurt shrugged and picked up his jacket and a scarf, wrapping it around his neck as he walked out the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yup."

They walked to Kurt's car, and Kurt climbed into the driver's seat, swinging his hips as he did so.

_He's doing that on purpose_….Blaine whined to himself. Kurt turned to look at him, and rolled his eyes. "You're doing that eye sex thing again, Blaine." Blaine snapped out of it and looked forward, away from Kurt and out the front window. He heard Kurt laugh under his breath.

"Well, it's not like I'm doing it _on purpose_." Kurt only laughed at that. Hard. Blaine scowled. "Shut. Up."

Kurt raised his hands in defense. "I didn't say anything…." He said, still laughing.

When they made it to the dance studio, Blaine was struggling not to look at Kurt. That outfit was so distracting, and it was _so_ not fair. Things only got worse inside.

A woman dressed in a leotard walked up to Kurt and hugged him. "Kurt! How was your week?"

"Oh, you know….same old, same old…" He winked at Blaine, but the woman didn't seem to notice. "How was yours, Hannah?"

Hannah smiled and went on about something that her boyfriend had gotten her, and Kurt 'Awwed' and listened. About fifteen minutes later, Hannah started the class. She was the instructor, apparently, because she stood in front of the class and old everyone what to do. Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips before rushing over and following her lead with the warm-ups, and Blaine sat down into a chair before looking over at the group.

_Oh. My. __**God.**_

Blaine's eyes widened as they all flexed, but his eyes were firmly locked on Kurt as he bent backwards and touched the floor. _Damn it, how is he so flexible? _Blaine's mind slowly went blank as he watched Kurt swivel his hips, and Blaine got to see _just_ how flexible Kurt is. Blaine paid very close attention to how Kurt's hips moved, how heavily he breathed with certain movements….

Blaine felt his pants getting tight for the umpteenth time in five days. He quickly crossed his legs, slightly blushing, but was granted some peace after about thirty minutes of the torture.

"Alright everybody, take five!" Hannah called, and Blaine let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Kurt walked up, still slightly out of breath.

"Hey." He said, panting a little. _Ohmigod, __**panting.**_

"Hey." Blaine pasted on a smile.

"Enjoying the view?" Kurt said teasingly, putting a hand on his hip. Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hips, pulling him onto his lap.

"Much better now…" Blaine said, smiling, and leaned in to kiss Kurt. Kurt responded eagerly, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth and licking the roof of Blaine's mouth. It ended all too quickly, though, because what seemed like in five seconds, Kurt was off of his lap and walking back over with the group. He winked over his shoulder. Blaine scowled.

"OK, class! Let's do some gymnastics, huh? We haven't done those for a while!" Hannah received a few groans, but everyone scattered. Kurt went over to the blue mat, and caught Blaine's eye. He smiled and began doing flips.

Doing. Freaking. Flips.

Kurt leaned backwards again, putting his hands on the floor and kicking his legs up and over, one after the other. He did this twice, and Blaine was stunned by his grace. He then did it frontwards, and jumped, flipping in the air. Blaine's breath caught as Kurt stuck the landing, standing straight up with his hands in the air. He saw Kurt smirk to himself, and cross to the edge of the mat. He ran, and did a cartwheel, a front flip, and then a somersault in the air. Kurt laughed to himself when he finished the routine, and Blaine wasn't sure whether it was from the adrenaline, or if it was the obvious torture he was granting Blaine.

The class seemed to last forever, along with the torture, but at last it was time to leave. Blaine practically dragged Kurt to his car, much to Kurt's amusement, and insisted on driving, speeding way over the limit.

When they reached the school, Kurt barely had time to grab his stuff before Blaine practically _carried_ Kurt to his dorm, and pinned him against the door, kissing him. Kurt giggled.

"Oh my _God_, Kurt." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's collarbone. "If you _ever_ do that again, then I might have to kill myself. Especially if you're wearing an outfit like _this_." He ran his hands down Kurt's chest to show what he meant.

"Then I'll make the best of it while it lasts." Kurt smirked, and lifted Blaine's chin, kissing him full on the lips.

Blaine tried not to moaned into the kiss, and Kurt's hands traveled down his sides, his fingers curling into Blaine's belt loops to pull him closer. Kurt broke the kiss and started nibbling on Blaine's ear.

Blaine's hands were suddenly everywhere - he wanted to explore every inch of Kurt's perfect body, especially when he was wearing an outfit like that. He grabbed Kurt's tie with one hand, pulling him onto a deeper kiss, and the other curled around his waist and rested on the small of his back.

And then Kurt started to grind into Blaine.

Blaine had to use every ounce of his self-control not to moan, knowing that that would only give Kurt the satisfaction. Kurt knew what he was doing to Blaine, and smirked evilly as they kissed. He let his hand travel to Blaine's thigh as he ground harder into him. Blaine let out a strangled cry that had no cause but raw lust.

Blaine grunted softly, trying his best to resist th- _oh God where did he learn how to do that with his tongue?_

Kurt pulled away slightly, giggling into Blaine ear. "I believe I win, Mr. Anderson." He whispered seductively, and Blaine shook his head stiffly.

"No...not. Yet."

Kurt pulled away, much to Blaine's unhappiness, and looked him straight in the eye, an amused look on his face. "Blaine, I think it's pretty clear that you are unable to prevent me from seducing you for a full two weeks."

Blaine nodded. "Yes, I suppose that that's true, however I still have a chance at a tie." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You see, there were two sides of the bet. One was to prevent you from seducing me, which I admit, I lost. However," he said when Kurt smiled. "I also said that I could seduce you in that time. So, if I am able to seduce you, then it's a tie." Kurt laughed at this.

"OK, although I assure you that you will not find a way to seduce me in the time that's left in the bet, I will give you that chance. I have to ask though - what happens if we tie?" He looked at Blaine with that same curiosity he had when he asked Blaine why he had picked him to sing 'Candles' with.

Blaine seemed to think. "Then we both have to do what we had to do ifwe lost." Kurt smiled approvingly.

"Simple enough." Kurt turned, grabbing the doorknob. "Well, I'll see you later, then, Blaine." And with that, he walked out of the room. Blaine was still smiling, but it quickly slid off of his face when Kurt left. He fell backwards onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Damn." He muttered.

-.-

**Woo! OK, I should update again by this weekend, but in the meantime, review!**


	6. Tango and Massages

**Oh. My. God.**

**This four week wait is KILLING me! I need Klaine, or I might explode.**

**At least I have fanfiction! Woo!**

**Still don't own Glee! **

-.-

Kurt went through the next day with even more confidence than he already had, if that was possible. _So, Blaine wants a tie, huh? Well that's just not gonna happen._

_Or...will it?_

He shook the thought out of his mind, and kept telling himself that there was no doubt that he was going to win. He had already won one half, and the other was simple. And with only a couple of days left in the bet, it was almost inevitable.

Oh yes, he had to win.

-.-

That night, Kurt was just finishing up his homework when his phone vibrated.

**Hey there, hot stuff. xB**

**Hey yourself, Romeo ;) xK**

**Ha-ha, funny. Anyway, I've got a surprise for you. Come to the auditorium for a few. xB**

**Oh dear, this isn't another attempt to seduce me with Lady Gaga, is it? xK**

**No promises. xB**

**Alright, then. Be there in a minute. I love you. xK**

**I love you, too. xB**

Kurt smiled at the last text, and quickly finished up the last question on his worksheet. He fixed his hair quickly, and left.

He whistled contentedly as he climbed down the stairs. He opened the door to the auditorium and stepped on stage, and for the second time in the past two weeks, he was standing in the dark.

"Blaine?" No answer.

But, as it turns out, he didn't need one.

Because in the next second, music started up, and there was Blaine, standing in a spotlight.

Kurt recognized the song - he had taken tango classes as a kid, and watched a lot of competitions - 'Latin Tango' by Rodrigo Favela. But he wasn't thinking about that; he couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine. He was wearing a silky, white shirt that opened the slightest bit at the top with small ruffles on the edges, a pair of black, straight cut trousers, shined dancing shoes, and a black hat.

He looked absolutely incredible.

Blaine walked up quickly, and took Kurt's hand, pulling him close in one swift movement, so that they were looking into each other's eyes. Kurt gasped as they began to dance.

The steps were simple at first, and Kurt followed them easily, but soon they became more and more complicated.

Kurt couldn't help but smile - he absolutely loved to tango. But he was also very _turned on_, which was a very _big problem_. He noticed Blaine's slight smirk under the hat, which was tilted so that it covered most of his face, and scowled.

He danced along with a lot of enthusiasm, Blaine noticed, but he was firm with the idea of not letting Kurt flip it around on him again. He pressed closer to Kurt. His eyes widened when Kurt lifted his leg up on Blaine's shoulder slowly. _Damn, that boy is flexible._ He moved backwards, lowering with every step, and Kurt slid, slowly moving his leg off of Blaine's shoulder. Blaine caught it, however, and held Kurt's bent leg against his hip for a while before dropping it and going back to the steps they performed in the beginning.

The music slowly came to a stop and Blaine twirled and dipped Kurt once more before Kurt finally mustered up enough strength to say something.

"Wha-?" Kurt questioned, breathing heavily, but was cut off by Blaine's lips. He eagerly responded, but all at once, Blaine's lips were gone. He felt Blaine's hot breath on his neck.

"And you thought you were winning." He whispered in a low, sexy voice. Kurt gasped again, but not at the tone of his voice - at what he said.

And with that, Blaine stepped away, tilting his hat in front of his face and spinning before strutting out the door behind him, leaving Kurt in awe as the spotlight switched off.

Oh, he and Blaine were going to have a little talk tomorrow...

-.-

The next day - the last day of the bet - Kurt looked really tense. Like, _really_ tense. Like, _in pain_. He assured Blaine that it was just that the dancing had thrown out his back, but Blaine wasn't convinced. If the gymnastics from the other day hadn't thrown out his back, nothing would.

But he knew that Kurt wasn't lying, because he truly looked like he was in horrible pain. So, Blaine wasn't at all surprised when Kurt kept shifting positions that night when they were studying.

An idea suddenly sprung into Blaine's head. He looked at Kurt. "Hey, Kurt?" Kurt looked up. "Do you….uh…..want me to give you a massage?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uh...why?" Kurt blinked.

Blaine shrugged. "You look very tense...I thought it might help..."

"Um...sure..." Kurt said after a moment, but remained motionless, only staring at Blaine. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Well, come on. Off with the shirt, spin around..." Blaine motioned with his fingers for Kurt to turn.

Kurt laughed and began taking off his shirt. "Feeling horny, are we?" Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. When his shirt was off, Blaine tried hard not to stare.

Kurt was beautiful; he had flawless, pale skin, and a flat, smooth stomach that showed off just a little muscle, which was incredibly sexy to Blaine.

He cleared his throat and walked over. "Lay down." Kurt did as he was told, and laid on his stomach. When Blaine was at Kurt's side, he climbed onto the bed and hesitantly straddled him, wondering if he was pushing it. "Uh...is this OK? The straddling, I mean." Kurt only laughed.

"Yes, Blaine. You are my boyfriend, in case you didn't know..." Kurt smirked as he said this, and crossed his arms, laying his head down over them. Blaine nodded, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders, working out the knots. And God, did he have a lot.

Kurt sighed in relief, and Blaine smiled at this. He started working downwards, pressing into the warm, soft skin, eliciting small moans and sighs from the boy beneath him.

Blaine took this as an invitation, and bent down, kissing Kurt's lower back.

"W-What are you doing?" Kurt mumbled, looking down at him. Blaine only continued, slowly kissing his way up Kurt's back.

"Shhh..." Blaine whispered. He was laid a kiss a few inches below Kurt's shoulder blade, but didn't stop working at the knots in his back.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped when Blaine kissed his shoulder blade, making him shiver. Blaine only lifted up an inch, and brought his lips to Kurt's ear. "Should I stop?" He whispered.

"No..." Kurt slurred. "It feels..._ohh_...wonderful..." Blaine smiled, and began to kiss Kurt's neck.

Kurt moaned, and Blaine stopped massaging his shoulders, turning Kurt around in his arms. He arched Kurt's back and kissed him, pushing Kurt's lips open with his own.

Kurt moaned even louder, making Blaine smile. He gripped the sleeves of Blaine's shirt and leaned into the kiss, turning his head so that they could kiss better.

And he gave up.

He didn't know why, but he did. He suddenly didn't care about the bet, or his back, or his ability to prevent any seduction. _Screw the bet..._he thought, and pulled Blaine closer, slowly grinding into him.

Their lips moved together in a synchronized way, their tongues exploring the other's mouth. Kurt broke the kiss, and whispered into Blaine's ear. "..._Tie_..." He panted.

Blaine pulled away in surprise. "What?" He said, also slightly breathy. Kurt sat up on his elbows, making his torso parallel to Blaine's, considering that he was still being straddled.

"I said..." He kissed Blaine's collarbone. "It's a tie." He kissed Blaine's neck, then his jawline, and then his lips. "Are you shocked?" He asked.

"Well...yeah, I guess." Kurt giggled. "I mean, I didn't doubt myself or anything, it's just that I didn't expect you to give in so easily." He kissed Kurt's forehead.

Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine close. "Well, you were wrong." He said.

"Apparently so." Kurt shifted, slipping out from under Blaine, turning, and resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled and ran a hand through Kurt's hair. Then, he remembered the bet, and he looked at Kurt mischievously. "You know what that means, right?"

Kurt's eyes shot open, and he looked up at Blaine. "Consequences?" Blaine nodded. Kurt sighed. "Damn. Well, you still have yours." He tapped Blaine nose.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, that I do."

-.-

_I. Can't. Win._

Blaine couldn't help but stare at Kurt's hair at school the next day. Because, although it was messed up, it didn't do anything but make him look freaking _sexier_. Blaine face-palmed as Kurt walked up to him.

Kurt sat down across from him, scowling. "There, Blaine. My hair is messed up, and I look like a freak. Happy now?" He crossed his arms, and to his surprise, Blaine shook his head.

"No. I'm not. You only look hotter when your hair is messed up." Kurt raised an eyebrow, but laughed after a minute.

"Well, what can I say? I guess it's true what they say..." Kurt dragged the word out, and Blaine looked up. "Kurt Hummel never loses." He smirked, and Blaine gave a little laugh.

"I guess not, huh?" Kurt shook his head, and Blaine ushered him into his arms. Kurt took the invitation and pulled a chair up next to Blaine. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I can't wait to see you in a Marc Jacobs clothing line." He said, his voice slightly gravelly and hanging off of the words. Blaine scowled.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I know. Why is that?"

"Because I'm sexy." Kurt said, laughing.

"Damn." Blaine said. "This isn't over."

"Oh, isn't it?"

Blaine smiled evilly. "No. No, it's not."

-.-

**THE END.**

**Of this story, anyways. Sequel? I wasn't sure, I put that ending there in case you wanted one, but it could very well just be the end. **

**Review!**

_**There is nothing wrong with you...there's a lot wrong with the world around you.**_

_**- Christopher Paul Colfer**_


	7. A Short Message

So, OK, as you probably guessed, this isnt another chapter.

This is just to let people know that there IS a sequel to this, and it's called 'Straight For a Week.' Do I honestly have to tell you what the bet is about this time? Ha, didn't think so xD

I started writing it a few days AFTER this story was first completed, and yes, I know I rarely update, but I'm working on it. So, for those who didn't know, that's what it's called, and for those who did, I'll he updating soon, I promise:)

Thank you again for reading! :D 


End file.
